Tigerstern (ThS)
|VergGruppe=DonnerClan |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: |namenl=Tigerjunges (Tigerkit) Tigerpfote (Tigerpaw) Tigerherz (Tigerheart) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwester: Bruder: |Familiem=Bernsteinpelz Eschenkralle Lichtfell Flammenschweif |Mentor=Farnpelz (kurzzeitig), Eichenfell |lebend=''Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Bramblestar's Storm, Battles of the Clans, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Dovewing's Silence'' |erwähnt=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Tigerherz' (Original: Tigerheart) ist ein geschmeidiger, dunkelbrauner Kater, der wie ein Tiger gestreift ist, mit dunklen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen dichtem Fell, breiten Schultern, einem langen, schlanken Schweif und einem eingerissenen Ohr. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Fluss der Finsternis :Tigerjunges und seine Geschwister Flammenjunges und Lichtjunges werden als Junge von Bernsteinpelz und Eschenkralle geboren. :Schwarzstern verkündet ihre Geburt auf der darauffolgenden Großen Versammlung. Einige Katzen sind etwas erschrocken, weil Tigerjunges nach Tigerstern benannt worden ist. Dieser kommt im Buch allerdings nicht vor. Verbannt :Als Brombeerkralle und Löwenpfote zum SchattenClan gehen, um Bernsteinpelz zu fragen, ob sie mit zum Stamm kommt, erklärt Flammenjunges, wie eklig DonnerClan-Katzen riechen. Tigerjunges und seine Geschwister werfen sich sofort auf Löwenpfote, doch Bernsteinpelz tadelt sie, wie sie Besucher empfangen. Sie stellt die Jungen den DonnerClan-Katzen vor. :Später stimmt Bernsteinpelz zu, mit zum Stamm zu kommen und verabschiedet sich von Tigerjunges und seinen Geschwistern. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Tigerjunges will mit Distelpfote und Bernsteinpelz in den Kampf ziehen, was seine Mutter ihm allerdings verbietet und sich für das Verhalten von ihm und seinen Geschwistern entschuldigt. Später, als Distelpfote, Löwenpfote und Häherpfote mit Sol von Rostfell ins SchattenClan-Lager geführt werden, springt Tigerjunges um Löwenpfote herum und fragt ihn, ob er gewachsen sei. Lichtjunges meint daraufhin, dass er gewachsen sein muss, so viel wie er gegessen hat. Tigerjunges fragt Sol, was er und die Geschwister aus dem DonnerClan hier machen. Er ist beeindruckt davon, dass Häherpfote es, obwohl er blind ist, hierher geschafft hat. Bernsteinpelz schickt ihre Jungen in den Bau und später verspricht Tigerjunges Löwenpfote, dass er, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal sehen, noch größer sein wird. Lange Schatten :Er ist nun Schüler und sein Mentor ist Eichenfell. Als sich der SchattenClan vom SternenClan abwendet, wechseln er und seine Geschwister als Schüler mit Bernsteinpelz für eine Zeit lang in den DonnerClan, wo Tigerpfote von Farnpelz unterrichtet wird. Sie helfen Häherpfote, eine falsche Nachricht vom SternenClan an Schwarzstern und Kleinwolke zu senden, aus der eine richtige wird, und kehren später wieder in den SchattenClan zurück. Sonnenaufgang :Er kehrt mit seiner Familie wieder in den SchattenClan zurück und trainiert mit seinem Mentor Eichenfell. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Er geht zusammen mit Pilzkralle, Taubenpfote, Löwenglut, Hellschweif, Kräuselschweif, Grasbart und Blütenfell auf die Suche nach dem verschwundenen Wasser. Bevor die Wassersuche beginnt, meint Taubenpfote, dass wenigstens eine der SchattenClan-Katzen freundlich ist. Als die Reise beginnt, läuft er mit Pilzkralle an der Spitze. An der Zweibeinerlichtung hilft er Taubenpfote, die von einem der Zelte begraben wurde. Danach fängt er eine riesige Taube, wegen der sein Pelz voller grauen Federn ist. Zusammen mit Pilzkralle flüchtet er auf einen Baum, weil zwei Hunde angreifen. Als Tigerherz merkt, dass Kräuselschweif Hilfe braucht, schiebt er ihn in eine Astgabelung. Als dieser dann einen Fisch fängt, findet Tigerherz, er schmeckt köstlich. Als Hellschweif meint, sie sollen zwischen die Schafe rennen, ist er nicht sehr begeistert. Tigerherz ist vor Schreck wie gelähmt, als die Zweibeinerjungen mit dem Ball spielen. Er kämpft mit Grasbart im ausgetrockneten Bach und freut sich, dass er seine Kampftechniken zeigen kann. Der Kater findet, dass die Biber wie der FlussClan riechen. Er und Pilzkralle schlagen sich wie eine ganze Patrouille gegen die Biber. Wie die Anderen ist er entsetzt über Kräuselschweifs Tod. Er hat den Vorschlag, Äste aufeinander zu stapeln, damit er und die Wasser-Patrouille üben können, wie sie die Blockade entfernen. Taubenpfote findet, dass er zwar nervt, aber nicht dumm ist. Schneeflocke und er versuchen, einen der Baumstämme zu lösen, jedoch fällt Tigerherz den Damm hinunter, verletzt sich allerdings nicht. Am liebsten würde er aus allen Bibern Frischbeute machen. Er ist ziemlich motiviert und selbstsicher. Als der Damm bricht, wird er von Taubenpfote aus dem Wasser gerettet, sie fürchtet aber, den Tigerkater nicht zu finden, oder dass er schon tot sei. Tigerherz' Mutter, Bernsteinpelz, begrüßt ihren Sohn und Pilzkralle. Tigerherz sagt zu Taubenpfote, dass er sie vermissen wird. Fernes Echo :Da Löwenglut gesehen hat, wie Tigerherz Tricks von Tigerstern angewendet hat, glauben er und Häherfeder, dass Tigerherz von Tigerstern im Wald der Finsternis trainiert wird. :Tigerherz fällt Häherfeder bei einem nächtlichen Spaziergang an der Grenze an und schämt sich dann, weil er eine Heilerkatze angegriffen hat. Der DonnerClan entdeckt SchattenClan-Geruch auf seiner Seite der Grenze und Taubenpfote ist die Einzige, die Tigerherz' Geruch erkennt. Tigerherz trickst die DonnerClan-Krieger aus, indem er über die Grenze geht, um sich selbst zu vergewissern und überdeckt damit seinen eigenen Geruch. Beim Vorbeigehen flüstert er Taubenpfote zu, sie solle nichts sagen und er würde ihr alles auf der Große Versammlung erzählen. Auf der Großen Versammlung sagt er dann nur, dass er dem DonnerClan nicht schaden wolle. Taubenpfote trifft ihn dann an der Grenze nach einem Streit mit Löwenglut wieder und sie reden kurz miteinander. Während der Schlacht gegen den DonnerClan greift er Efeupfote nicht an, weil die Beiden gemeinsam im Wald der Finsternis trainieren. Stimmen der Nacht :Taubenpfote verliebt sich in ihn und die beiden treffen sich oft. Als Kleinwolke krank wird, erzählt Tigerherz dem SchattenClan, dass der DonnerClan die nötigen Kräuter hat, was er von ihr weiß. Als Efeupfote vom SchattenClan gefangen wird, fordert dieser diese Kräuter, um sie damit freizukaufen. Taubenpfote sagt hinterher, dass Tigerherz sie verraten hätte, aber Tigerherz sagt, dass seine Clankameraden ihm wichtig seien und Kleinwolke ohne die Kräuter gestorben wäre, weil er Grünen Husten hatte. Taubenpfote fragt ihn, ob sie denn nicht genauso wichtig wäre und er sagt, dass hätte er nicht gemeint, aber Taubenpfote glaubt, dass er exakt das gemeint hat und geht. :Er trainiert gemeinsam mit Efeupfote im Wald der Finsternis und als sie hört, dass Tigerstern ihm erzählt, dass er allein dem SchattenClan loyal sei und ihnen helfen will, merkt sie, dass Tigerstern sie nur benutzt, weil er ihr erzählt hatte, er sei nur dem DonnerClan loyal. :Taubenpfote sieht ihn, als er um seinen Bruder Flammenschweif trauert, der ertrunken ist. :Braunstern will von Efeupfote, dass sie, um zu beweisen, dass sie dem Wald der Finsternis loyal ist, Flammenschweif endgültig vernichtet, also den SternenClan-Heiler tötet, wodurch er für immer verschwinden würde. Um ihre Rolle als Spionin nicht zu verlieren, greift diese Flammenschweif an, aber Tigerherz reißt sie von ihrem Bruder weg und sagt, er lasse sie nicht das zerstören, was von seinem Bruder noch übrig ist. Zum Schluss lässt Tigerstern Flammenschweif gehen, weil er in seinen Augen doch nur zum Kräuter mischen nützlich ist. Spur des Mondes :Er trifft sich immer mehr mit Taubenflug. Die beiden lieben sich, doch Hummelstreif fordert Taubenflug auf, sich zwischen Tigerherz und ihm zu entscheiden. Taubenflug wählt Hummelstreif. Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :''Folgt}} Sonstiges *Er hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da seine Urgroßmutter Leopardenfuß Tüpfelblatts Schwester ist. *Er hat DonnerClan-Blut in sich, weil seine Mutter im DonnerClan geboren wurde. *Er ist nach Tigerstern benannt, weil Bernsteinpelz hofft, dass die Stärken ihres Vaters in Tigerherz weiterleben.Erin Hunter Chat 4 *In Lange Schatten wird er einmal mit goldenem Pelz beschrieben, als er seine Fellfarbe mit der von Löwenglut vergleicht. *In Fernes Echo wird er einmal mit Tigerstern übersetzt. Familie *Mutter: Bernsteinpelz *Vater: Eschenkralle *Schwester: Lichtfell *Bruder: Flammenschweif *Großmutter: Goldblüte *Großvater: Tigerstern *Urgroßmütter: Leopardenfuß, Fleckenschweif *Urgroßväter: Kiefernstern, Kleinohr *Onkel: Brombeerkralle *Entfernte Verwante: Vogelflug, Wolkenstern, Ginsterkralle, Tupfenpelz Character Art Tigerheart.png|Krieger Zitate Quellen en:Tigerheartfi:Tigerheart Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere